1. Field of the Invention
Motor vehicle equipment
2. Description of the Prior Art
In patent application Ser. No. 189,650 filed Nov. 15, 1971 by Jesse R. Hollins for "MOTORIZED RETRACTABLE PADDED CUSHION", an assembly for protecting a passenger of a vehicle is disclosed. The assembly includes a padded cushion which is guided between an extended horizontal position and a retracted position. In the extended position the padded cushion is located between passengers sitting on the front seat of the motor vehicle and the dashboard so as to prevent the passengers from hitting the dashboard or windshield during an accident or sudden stop. In the retracted position, the padded cushion is withdrawn so that the same does not interfere with passengers entering the vehicle or exiting from the front seat of the vehicle. A motor is provided for controlling the position of the padded cushion and the padded cushion is in its extended position when the ignition switch is in the ignition "ON" position. A switch "OFF" contact is provided at the switch "OFF" position of the ignition switch and when the ignition switch is placed in this position so that the motor vehicle engine is off the motor is activated so as to retract the padded cushion.
In patent application Ser. No. 196,274 filed Nov. 8, 1971 by Jesse R. Hollins for "APPARATUS FOR AUTOMATICALLY EXTINGUISHING VEHICULAR LIGHTS", apparatus is disclosed for automatically extinguishing lights of a motor vehicle when the engine is shut off. The apparatus includes an ignition switch having an ignition "ON" contact and a switch "OFF" contact. A light control switch is provided for turning the lights of the vehicle on and off. Means automatically moves the light control switch to an "OFF" position for extinguishing the lights and electric circuit means coupled to the switch "OFF" contact connects said contact to the automatic moving means whereby when the ignition switch is placed in the switch "OFF" position and the ignition switch pole connects the switch "OFF" contact to the motor vehicle battery the motor vehicle lights are automatically extinguished.
In patent application Ser. No. 303,495 filed Nov. 3, 1972 by Jesse R. Hollins for "VEHICLE SEAT BELT STARTER MOTOR INTERLOCK AND SEQUENTIAL WARNING SYSTEM", a system is disclosed wherein, inter alia, a warning device is activated if the ignition switch is in the "ON" position and a seat belt is retracted and if the ignition switch is in the switch "OFF" position and a seat belt is extended. The system includes circuitry connected to the switch "OFF" contact of the ignition switch for activating the warning device when a seat belt is extended and the ignition switch is in the switch "OFF" position.